


seesaw

by mychemicaloona



Category: loona - Fandom, orbit - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, gxg, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicaloona/pseuds/mychemicaloona
Summary: chaewon, previously married to hyejoo, is shocked to find her former love working in the same office firm as her. using her old group members as stepping stones, she plans to make the girl fall for her again. will they fall back in love, or will it be just like a seesaw?





	seesaw

**Author's Note:**

> please note that all of the characters are all 27 and they all work at the office firm.

Chaewon wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed her glasses back that rested upon her nose. She squinted her eyes and fixed the magnifying glass that was held up by a stand, so she could see the clay in better detail. The scalpel was back to work, carving every crevice she could into the material. Her slick hands cut around the clay and didn't miss a single detail.

Everyone in the workplace had already left, except for her and her best friend Jiwoo. They were both working on the new building that would be built in Seoul.

The sun shone through the window in the dim evening, just enough so they could find their way around. No lights were to be turned on in their small office as they didn't have the key to do it. 

All that was to be heard was the people on the lower floors, rushing around to get home, and the often ding of the elevator around the corner.

Jiwoo could be heard sighing. "This architect job is killing me, Chaewon!" Her best friend shouted from her workplace, which was at the back of the small room in the office building they work in. Chaewon got distracted by her voice, and her scalpel slipped. "Me too, Jiwoo, me t- fuck!" 

Chaewon ran to the window and used the faint light from the sun, which was currently setting at 5pm on this November afternoon, to look at her finger where a cut was evident. She touched it and hissed; it was a deep cut. Jiwoo's loud footsteps were heard behind her and she expected Jiwoo to be running up the isle and past all the other office cubicles to see what had happened. 

Her best friend grabbed Chaewon's hand softly, as if it was a flower that had sprouted in the spring time and she was afraid to kill it. Ever so delicately, Jiwoo lifted it up to her hooded eyes and took a close look at it.

Jiwoo had been her friend since 2nd grade and she had always felt comfort around Jiwoo. Jiwoo felt like home to Chaewon, and home felt safe when it was Jiwoo. But recently, Chaewon had been feeling different about Jiwoo. As she watched her best friends dark brown eyes scan her finger, she couldn't help but look down at her lips. A thin layer of sunlight that was beaming through the windows hit Jiwoo's face entirely, and oh how she looked like a goddess. Every feature stood out on her face, from her twinkling eyes in the light, to her small freckles dotted around her cheeks like stars in the night sky. In immense focus, the brown haired girl licked her lips and it sent a shiver down Chaewon's spine. 

After a few seconds Jiwoo spoke up, and brought the girl out of her trance. "If you go downstairs," she started, "there's a med kit near the 3rd floor elevator." She let Chaewon's hand fall back to her side and looked up. 

"Isn't that where your girlfriend Sooyoung works?" Chaewon smirked knowingly. Jiwoo seemed to get flustered, and there was a small blush beginning to grow on her cheeks. She looked at the sunset rather than her best friend in front of her. "You better go get that plaster, Chaewon, you might bleed out."

Chaewon rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit, holding her damaged finger with her other hand. "If you see Sooyoung, tell her to come up here if she finishes before me." Jiwoo told her before she exited the door. Chaewon nodded at her and rounded the corner quickly to get the elevator, which was closing quickly. The blonde haired girl jogged up the hallway and stuck her hand through the door just in time to stop the elevator from going down. She didn't look at whoever was in there in the eye, instead just mumbled a quick "Sorry" and stood facing the door. The elevator dinged and opened at the 5th floor and the woman got off. 

As she was exiting, Chaewon saw her dark black, long hair cascading down her back. “I swear I know that hair from somewhere”, she thought to herself.

Disregarding the passing thoughts in her brain, she pressed the '3' button on the side of the elevator. Before exiting she realised the woman that was just in the elevator had left a briefcase on the floor. Hesitantly, Chaewon grabbed it and in two quick motions the briefcase was in her hand and she was out of the elevator. There was nothing on it, all there was to be seen was a small tag that read "Office 236" and Chaewon assumed that was where the briefcase belonged to. Coincidentally, it was on the 5th floor where the woman got off.

After a few minutes a plaster was on the girls damaged finger and she was going up to the 5th floor to return this suitcase. When the two doors opened she knew the office would be to the right and down a hallway on the left. She followed that route and found the office she was looking for. Swiftly she added two knocks on the door. That's all she did.

To be heard inside was some shuffling around and a few curses. Eventually, the door swung open and the same black-haired girl that was in the elevator stood in front of her. And she couldn't believe her eyes.

Son Hyejoo.

This is the last person Chaewon would’ve expected to see. There was over 800 offices in the firm, and despite knowing Hyejoo worked here, the chances of knocking on thw girls door were slim.

It was bittersweet; Chaewon was still in love with the girl. Infact, since they got a divorce 4 months ago, her feelings for hyejoo hadn’t faded. Chaewon felt like she was about to explode. 

She looked even prettier than Chaewon last remembered. A thin layer of sweat was on her forehead, and her hands were coloured black from chalk. Her pale eyes sparkled in the flickering light of the hallway, and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Hyejoo's eyes were also equipped with glasses just like Chaewon. I guess they both got bad vision. 

"I- uh- you... you left this in the- the elevator..." Chaewon, who was very shocked, couldn't help but stutter whilst trying to get her words out.

The atmosphere was blatantly awkward. It had never been like this with Hyejoo. Chaewon, getting caught up in her thoughts, almost forgot to hand her the briefcase. When Hyejoo reached out for it, they accidentally touched hands and the blonde looked up. They met eyes and she could see the sadness in Hyejoo's eyes. A new atmosphere had taken root, almost a sorrowful one. Every minute felt like an hour standing at the entrance to the office. Chaewon looked down and saw a ring on the girls finger. Just several months after she divorced Chaewon, she was already back with someone else.

"How's your uh... how's your wife?" Chaewon asked, but still didn't meet the girl inside the office's eyes. "Husband, actually."

A pang hit her heart, and tears almost brimmed at her eyes. She instantly felt sick. She had no reason to be sad, none at all. It wasn't her place to be feeling like this but for some reason she couldn't help it. After all those years of being married to Hyejoo, she thought she would definitely be a lesbian. But I guess not. That's what Chaewon deserves for assuming things.

Hyejoo was quick to clarify her points, almost as if she didn't want to see the girl stood in the hallway being sad. "My family wanted it for me, not me... if I was to choose, it would've been with a woman. But my father insisted on this man. Said he was 'wealthy' and he would 'take care of me', but trust me Gowon, he's done none of that."

Chaewon’s heart panged when she heard the old nickname: Gowon... nobody had called her that in years. 

The blonde haired girl didn't know what to say. Should she re-assure her? Should she apologise? Chaewon was simply lost for words. The tension in the air was thick, and both girls weren't making much process. 

So in the end, she went with, "I'll be on the tenth floor. Office 783." And walked away.

Again she was in the elevator after almost sprinting down the hallway. Her instincts told her to, plus there was nobody around. It opened at the 10th floor and she walked in to see Jiwoo packing up. 

Chuu noticed her and smiled. Chaewon looked over to the big office window to see the sun had not completely set, but was shining an ever so thin light across the horizon. Enough so she could just make out the pathway to her cubicle. 

The whole moment had sent shockwaves through Chaewon’s body. She didn’t bother to speak, just picked up all of her stuff and started clearing away.

"That took you a while," Jiwoo said, following the girl, "did you see Sooyoung?"

Chaewon’s heart dropped as she remembered what just happened again. How could she forget? 

"No, I saw someone worse." She shoved all of her things into her bag as Jiwoo walked into her cubicle. The girl leaned on the entrance and folded her arms.

Her best friend gasped and looked around, as if there was someone in there with them, "You saw Heejin?" She whispered.

Chaewon let out a loud giggle and zipped up her backpack. "No, silly. Even worse." She threw her backpack over her shoulders and placed the structure that she was working on underneath her desk.

"Oh, well who was it?" The questions from Jiwoo never stopped coming as they walked out of the office. "Hyejoo."

This time, the gasp was louder from Jiwoo, as if the girl loved to over exaggerate things. "You mean-"

"Yes, my ex-wife. She's married again apparently, to a guy." Chaewon said.

"A guy?" Jiwoo re-iterated, "I thought she was a lesbian?" Chaewon sighed yet again. "Me too. But what do you know, hey?"

Both girls took the elevator down and walked out into the cold night. Jiwoo hugged goodbye to Chaewon and got into Sooyoung's car to go home. Meanwhile, the blonde-haired girl stood on the corner of the street waiting for Haseul to turn up to give her a lift. She rubbed her hands together, trying to create some warmth. The older girl was now 5 minutes late and Chaewon's phone would die any moment.

A beep echoed in front of her and a black car that she had never seen rolled down it's windows. Inside was none other than Son Hyejoo.

"You need a lift?" The girl in the car said. She seemed to try and say it nonchalantly but Chaewon could sense the desperation in her voice.

Chaewon was going to turn down the offer, but slowly started walking towards the car. Hyejoo pushed open the door and she climbed into the black BMW. She gave Hyejoo the address of her house and then they were off.

The atmosphere in the car was just like when they were both stood in the office. It was thick, and Chaewon almost felt like she needed to open the window if that could help the tension escape. Chaewon resolved to staring at the sunset, something her and Hyejoo would frequently do on nights after they’d had a bit of wine and spoke about the meaning of life.

"So who was you waiting for?"

Chaewon turned and stopped facing the window next to her, and looked at Hyejoo who had her eyes on the road but was clearly listening. "Haseul." She said in a quiet voice.

"Jo Haseul?" Hyejoo asked, and Chaewon nodded her head. "I remember Haseul. She was a good friend to us, wasn't she. I wonder how things are going for her and Kahei."

"They're going good, I think." Chaewon answered the question that wasn't really for her. "I haven't seen ViVi in a while, I've been working on my project for Seoul. But last time I heard from ViVi, she was planning on proposing to Haseul."

"Ah, that's cute." Hyejoo smiled. "I'm happy for them." Chaewon smiled bittersweetly as she remembered the day that she proposed to Hyejoo. 

“I find it weird how, we, all 12 of us, work at the same office firm, but we never see each other. like, ever.” 

Hyejoo nodded, “Well, it is a big work place. Plus, after our disbandment none of us are that close anyway.” 

I agreed with a nod and then silence returned.

The atmosphere was yet again back to a stiff one. The tension had returned, like it was sat in the backseat and holding knives to their throats. 

The music in the car was low, but Chaewon recognised it as one of their old songs when they were in LOONA. It was 'Perfect Love' from their first album titled '++'.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Hyejoo turned to Chaewon. "So, tenth floor?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gowon."

And with that she picked up her backpack and walked to her apartment. Every step, she felt Hyejoo's eyes staring into her back like lasers cutting through her spine. When she reached the entrance of the building, she turned back one last time to see Hyejoo. But she couldn't see her through the tinted glass of the black BMW. She waved anyway, and walked into the building.


End file.
